


A Scout is Friendly

by microwaveslayer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Christmas at the Vanston Manor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl Harlan was not a social person. Still, he found being invited to a Christmas part at the definitely non-existent Marcus Vanston's estate to be a change. Hopefully, he could just enjoy people who didn't frustrate him and make him aroused at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Scout is Friendly

**Author's Note:**

> For: chapscherofnightvale
> 
> Prompt 1: Earl/Cecil, Earl/Carlos, and/or Earl/Marcus (I like Earl)
> 
> Prompt 3: Christmas at the Vansten estate

Earl Harlan was not a social person. Still, he found being invited to a Christmas part at the definitely non-existent Marcus Vanston's estate to be a change. Hopefully, he could just enjoy people who didn't frustrate him and make him aroused at the same time.

Unfortunately for him, the non-existent host had also invited the same person who got under his skin in more ways that one. 

Earl nursed a glass of dessert wine, watching as Cecil Gershwin Palmer entertained a small cult with his weather predictions. People stood in awe of how nice blizzards sounded and even the imagined Ericas bustling to and fro stopped to listen.

When the awkward melody ended, Cecil turned and locked eyes with Earl. The Voice waved him over and Earl, however reluctant, joined the fray of his little worshipping club.

“Earl, come over here,” Cecil called to him, taking Earl by the hand and yanking him into the centre of the group. “We've been dying to here some of your recipes.”

When Earl opened his mouth to say something, Old Woman Josie asked, “How about that opera?”

Earl looked confused, but Cecil chuckled awkwardly and noted, “I have a favour, Early.”

Earl raised an eyebrow and finished his wine, not exactly wanting to talk to Cecil. Even if he could feel the old burn to hold his hand, Earl Harlan had better things to do.

Cecil reached over and plucked the empty wine glass from Earl's hand, setting it on the nearest surface, the mantel about the fireplace. Cecil locked arms with Earl, smiling at him.

“What is it, Cecil?” Earl asked, aloof and definitely not thinking about how easy it would be to undress Cecil.

“Oh, it's something I have to ask you in private,” Cecil said, tilting his head up confidently. “Come along, Early.”

Cecil began dragging him around crowds and out of the warm, well-lit room and into a dim corridor. At some point, Earl found himself tripping upstairs, eager to be with Cecil. The favour could have been anything.

The host turned and winked at Earl, leading him down another corridor. So that was where this was going. 

“Cecil, what is this favour?” Earl asked him.

“I think you know,” Cecil murmured, letting go of Earl to open the door to a darkened study.

Earl paused in the doorway, watching Cecil start up a fire with a basic chant. He stepped into the room and sitting in an armchair.

Cecil turned away from the fire and sat across from Earl, lounging in a faux-innocent position. He smiled and asked, “Do you remember when you told me we could have had something?”

“Cecil, that was a long while ago,” Earl told him. “I don't know if all the same rules apply now.”

“Well, what's wrong with breaking rules?” Cecil asked. “We did it before and we can do it again.”

“Cecil, there's a difference between being a stupid teenager and being a stupid adult,” Earl sighed, one hand rubbing his temples. “And you know our future is carved in stone. You said it yourself before you went off to college.”

“Earl,” Cecil muttered, rolling his eyes, “do you think anything would happen to the Voice?”

“It's not you I'm worried about,” Earl grumbled. “You're fine. You're always fine.” And when he realised how that could be skewed, he huffed and crossed his arms.

“And you think I wouldn't do everything to protect you?” Cecil asked.

“Cecil, I was dragged away by mute children and you didn't help me at all,” Earl pointed out.

“But your fine now,” Cecil replied.

“I might be, but that's no excuse,” Earl said.

“Earl, at least one last time,” Cecil begged. 

“No, Cecil,” Earl told him. “I want you completely, not to be your toy.”

“Consider it done,” Cecil answered. “I know Carlos isn't coming back.”

“That's what I'm talking about, Cecil,” Earl said, raising his voice a little. “You adored that man.”

“That man abandoned me for his hobbies in another dimension,” Cecil pointed out.

Earl thought this over, staring at the fire crackling. On one hand, waking up every morning next to Cecil would be positively magical. On the other, he still didn't trust Cecil. But the sex would be nice.

“Just promise me you won't let me get dragged away by mute children again,” Earl begged.

“Done,” Cecil promised him with a bit of a chuckle. 

He stood in front of Earl, fingers plucking at his tie and then unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it aside. Cecil knelt, taking Earl's zipper between his teeth and the Voice offered him a small smirk, unzipping Earl's slacks.

“Gods,” Earl muttered, head tossed back. “You're really going to kill me, Cecil.”

Cecil ran his hands from Earl's knees, to his thighs, not quite brushing against his groin. When he chuckled, Earl stared down at him, wondering just how much he could stand before he actually did die.

Earl ran his fingers through the other's silvery hair and told him, “Still such a tease, Cecil.”

“I can learn new things too,” Cecil purred, hands pausing mid-thigh and he smirked. 

For a long moment, Earl wondered what this new trick was, then it hit him. He stared down at Cecil and told him, “Very funny.” 

Cecil smirked and said, “We could sit here all day, Earl.”

“No,” Earl begged. “No, Cecil, I want you.”

“A lot of people do,” Cecil pointed out. 

Earl tossed his head back and groaned, “You are the absolute worst, Cecil. Literally, the worst and I have never wanted to fuck you harder.”

“I hope you don't use that language around the scouts,” Cecil teased, hands moving a bit higher, but not enough to even remotely satisfy the other. 

“Gods, I hate you,” Earl muttered.

Cecil asked, “What'll you do about it?”

“I'm going to take you home, tie you up, and fuck you hard enough to keep you in bed for weeks,” Earl grumbled. 

“Oh really?” Cecil asked, unbuttoning Earl's slacks. “What about right now?”

“Gods, I want you to ride me until you can't even get off of me,” Earl told him.

“That sounds pretty hot,” Cecil purred with a wink, helping Earl get his slacks and boxers to his knees. “I might just do that.”

Earl watched Cecil stand up and strip, carelessly tossing his clothes aside. Earl licked his lips as he watched and almost blacked out from the surge of blood that went south when he saw what Cecil was wearing under that button-down shirt.

“A corset?” Earl asked.

“It's a . . . hobby I developed,” Cecil explained, slithering out of his trousers.

“Gods, Cecil,” Earl gasped, grasping the arms of the chair. “Panties and stockings? You're going to murder me.”

“That wouldn't be any fun,” Cecil replied, scruntching up his nose.

As the Voice stepped over to Earl, the scoutmaster slid those panties down over Cecil's hips. Then he reached up, unlacing the corset.

“I can't believe you actually found a corset this old,” Earl noted in awe. 

“I have my ways, Earl,” Cecil told him, shrugging.

Cecil crawled into the chair, pressing his stocking-clad leg against Earl's thigh. The Voice straddled his hips, poised just so above Earl's cock to tease and taunt him. 

Earl put his hands on Cecil's hips and muttered, “You are an absolute tease, Cecil.”

“Only sometimes,” Cecil told him, offering the scoutmaster a wink and a smirk.

“We shouldn't do it just like this,” Earl said, frowning a bit and stroking Cecil's thigh.

“Earl, don't worry,” Cecil promised him. “I'll be fine.”

“I don't want to hurt you,” Earl said.

“I'm not fragile, Earl, trust me,” Cecil told him, lowering his hips.

“Ceec, we don't have to do this, if you don't want,” Earl said quickly, grabbing onto Cecil's hips.

Cecil rolled his eyes and explained, “Plastic is nothing compared to flesh.”

Earl nodded, let go of Cecil, and said, “As long as you're comfortable.”

Cecil raised an eyebrow, not breaking contact as he lowered his hips onto Earl's cock, making the scoutmaster stiffen a bit. The Voice gave a soft moan to prove he was fine.

Earl opened his mouth to say something, but Cecil's lips crashed against his own and he forgot what he was going to say. Obviously, it wasn't as important as the way Cecil traced his tongue over Earl's teeth, still crooked from when he tore his braces off at fifteen.

Cecil kept their foreheads pressed together and rolled his hips. Earl held the Voice close, one hand on his hip and the fingers rubbing Cecil's lower back. After a few blissful moments, Cecil went as low as he could go on Earl's cock and stopped.

“You're so greedy, Earl,” Cecil purred, nipping at Earl's neck.

“Sorry,” Earl muttered, turning red.

The Voice waited until Earl moved the hand on his back, stroking Cecil awkwardly. They would work on that together. Cecil just kept moving his hips, watching every little thing. The way Earl bit his lip, the way his mismatched eyes admired Cecil, worshipping him.

“You're amazing, Cecil,” Earl murmured, moving his hand faster.

Cecil tried to buck his hips toward Earl's hand and cock at the same time, but, in choosing, went for Earl's hand.

“Gods, Early,” Cecil gasped, rolling his hips with Earl's hand. 

From the sheen of sweat they were working up, they both knew the other was close. It was just a race to see who could bring the other to climax first.

Earl moved his hand faster, lips making their way up Cecil's torso until he had to pull him down closer to press kissed to all those veins running through the Voice's throat. Cecil gasped as Earl nipped and teased at all the old spots, reclaiming them as his own with sparse lovebites.

Cecil opened his mouth to say something, but he moaned and reached release first, fluids coating Earl's bare, freckled chest and the fleur-de-lis on Earl's left pectoral.

Weakly, Cecil continued moving, the fire flickering over his skin. Earl used his other hand to hold his hips down as he bucked up into Cecil and climaxed.

“Gods,” Cecil gasped, slumping forward and burying his face in the crook of Earl's neck.

Panting, Earl muttered, “Can you still walk?”

“I think so,” Cecil answered. “Give me a few minutes and we can fix that.”

That wink went right to Earl's cock and Cecil gave him a chuckle. Earl pulled the Voice down and made sure to kiss him back into breathlessness.


End file.
